The present application relates generally to fill valves and flow restrictors. In particular, this application relates to a flow restrictor cartridge for installing a number of compact flow restrictors in a fill valve.
Generally speaking, fill valves are used to input fluid into a device (e.g., toilet, shower head, faucet, bathtub, spa, pool, spray handle, steam generator, etc.). Fill valves often include flow restrictors to decrease flow rate from a source (e.g., water supply, well, pipe, etc.) such that a suitable flow rate can be utilized by the device. The flow rate output by the fill valve may be maintained by the flow restrictor. Various types of flow restrictors, such as compact flow restrictors, can be incorporated into a fill valve.